


medicine; h.s

by prentissswhore



Category: Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Famous Harry, Friends to Lovers, Medicine, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Singing, Title from a Harry Styles Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prentissswhore/pseuds/prentissswhore
Summary: out of the blue, harry styles texts you, asking to write and record a song together, which is a very long process, so it’s understandable that you fall in love, right?(or, harry styles is not the only one who wrote medicine)multi-chapter
Relationships: Harry Styles & Reader, Harry Styles/Original Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 3





	medicine; h.s

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer // I do not claim to own or to have invented any copyrighted music or people discussed in this work. I do, however, own the reader, her story, and the plot overall.
> 
> for plot purposes, this story will not include “Anna”, yes i am very sorry.

“Harry,” you whined, “Stop you’ve got to get to stage,”

“Fuck the stage,” he mumbled into your neck. The concert was supposed to start nine minutes ago, which meant that he had about six minutes to get to stage before his arrival dipped into rude late as opposed to fashionably late.

“No baby, you have to go, you have fans out there waiting for you. If you give them a good show then I’ll give you one in return. Promise,” 

“Ugh fine. You drive a hard bargain love,” he groaned as he pulled you off his lap and moved to fix his hair.

“You know I think I’m looking forward to you covering “The Chain,” you said.

“Really, not Medicine?” he huffed.

“Yes, you know about my particular attachment to “The Chain,”

“Yes, darling I know about your interesting obsession with that particular song, it’s not as if you sing it any chance you get or anything,” he sounded amused.

“Well you should get going now, I’ll see you after the show,” you winked.

“Alright, goodbye, I’ll be thinking of you the whole time love,” and with that he left.

You also left his dressing room to go watch him from backstage. How he managed to get you a pass without telling people who you were to him, you didn’t know. He was opening with Only Angel which had to be one of your favorite songs of his, so you were very excited.

Open up your eyes, shut your mouth and see  
That I’m still the only one who’s been in love with me  
I’m just happy getting you stuck in between my teeth  
And there’s nothing you can do about it

While it provided a great view of Harry’s ass, being backstage also had its downsides as you couldn’t scream the lyrics along with the rest of the crowd. You had to settle for softly singing along so that nobody could hear you.

She’s an angel  
Only angel  
She’s an angel  
My only angel

He continued with “Only Angel” before moving on to “Woman”, again, a particular favorite of yours, “Ever Since New York”, “Two Ghosts”, “Carolina”, “Stockholm Syndrome”, which always made the fans go crazy and might be your favorite One Direction song ever, and “Just a little bit of your heart,” which you convinced him to cover as he wrote it.

He then moved on to “Medicine” the song that you wrote together, the song that he would debut tonight, and the song that you would most likely announce your relationship with.

“Medicine” would forever hold a special place in your heart as it was the song that gave you Harry. When he reached out, wanting to write a song together you were absolutely blown away, sure you wrote good music and you had somewhat of a following, but working with Harry Styles? You never would have imagined that.

At first you were just writing a good song together, but you ended up growing very close over the course of the writing and recording process. You went from strangers, to friends, to best friends, and then something more in a matter of months.

When you stopped musing about your journey with Harry, you turned back to the song and heard the entire crowd going crazy at an unreleased song. Of course they were.

I’m coming down, I figured out I kinda like it  
And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you ride it

You smirked, of course he was gonna dream of it, after all, you were that good.

We’re getting dizzy, oh, we’re getting dizzy, oh  
La la la la  
We’re getting dizzy, oh, we’re getting dizzy, oh

And with that final line, your song together was over. He continued on to play “Meet me in the hallway”, “Sweet Creatures”, “If I could fly”, and “What makes you Beautiful”, another classic One Direction song.

Besides “Medicine”, this last set of songs were probably your favorite from his whole setlist with “Sign of the Times” and from the “From the dining table” making an appearance. Then of course, “The Chain” and “Kiwi”, both god tier songs with amazing lyrics.

A pretty impressive set list if you do say so yourself.

This concert, though not the first one of his that you went to, it was by far the best, and not just because of Medicine, it’s because of Harry. He only gets better with time, he only gets more caring and appreciative as his fan base grows which only makes his concerts better.

You’re ushered out of the backstage area because apparently people need to do stuff back there, so you head to Harry’s dressing room to wait for him. You know it’ll probably be a while because he has to meet some fans and he always likes to stay for after his concerts.

He arrives after about 20 minutes and practically drags you out of the room without so much as a hello. You guess he’s just desperate to get that show you promised him.

“Slow down baby, we have all night,” you laugh.

“No. I don’t want to slow down, I want to go now. I put on a good show and you promised me,” he states.

“Yes, I did promise you and I intend to make good on that promise, but you have to slow down,” he reluctantly does as you wish just as you’re reaching the car. As soon as you both are in the car, he pulls you onto his lap and ghosts his lips over yours, not giving you what you want.

“Stop teasing,”you pull him by his suit and crash your lips against his.

It’s only a four minute ride to the hotel but it feels like four hours. When you finally get there, you’re thankful you moved off Harry’s lap, as the driver opens the door for you. Harry gets your room number and key, leading you towards the elevator, and just your luck there’s a group of fangirls already standing there.

They gush over Harry like the teenagers they are until the elevator comes and you politely let them know that you’ll be taking the next one. You roll your eyes and Harry looks sheepish, as if it’s somehow his fault that teenage girls are so horny.

The next elevator comes and you get on, cursing the fact that your room is on the highest level. Harry grabs your waist and kisses his way from your neck up to that sweet spot behind your ear, moving to your jaw line just as the elevator dings, signaling for you to get off.

Harry leads you to your room as you look through the massive windows at what is Switzerland. It truly is one of the most beautiful places you’ve ever been. 

When you arrive at your room, Harry unlocks it and pulls you inside, kicking the door closed and locking it. He kisses you softly as you push his suit jacket off his shoulders, running his hand up the back of your shirt, fingertips dancing over your spine. You deepen the kiss, pulling him closer by his neck.

Harry unbuttons your jeans and pushes them down your legs, leaning back to let you step out of them. You kick off your shoes and socks while Harry starts to untuck his shirt from his pants. You push his hands away and finish pulling off his shirt, leaving him space to move his hand to your waist and pull you closer.

Pushing him towards the bed, you pull off your shirt while he steps out of his pants. Impatient, you push him onto the bed so that you’re straddling his hips. He pulls your body down to meet his, kissing you slowly. You grind on his pelvis, just your underwear separating your pussy from his dick. He reaches back and unclasps your bra with one hand, throwing it somewhere over your shoulder. 

You lean back to pull off your underwear, desperate to feel him. His dick is hard as you travel down his body, leaving red lipstick marks across his chest. One of his hands is clutching at the sheets while the other is in your hair, creating a makeshift ponytail. He groans when you nip at his pelvis and continue to kiss down his leg, not giving him what he wants.

His groans of frustrations only encourage you, moving to kiss up his other leg. You smirk as he grabs your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Either get your mouth on it or your ass up here darling, just stop teasing.” You do as he asks with a roll of your eyes, running your tongue along the underside of his dick. He grasps your hair, urging you to give him more without pushing your head down, he knows how much you despise when men do that.

Your mouth wraps around his tip, gently sucking, and you feel the pads of his fingers pressed against your scalp. Slowly taking his dick into your mouth, you use your hands to cover what your mouth can’t reach. When you look up you see his eyes pinched closed and his head thrown back. “Eyes on me baby or I stop and leave you here to the sounds of me getting off in the shower,” you demand, and you see his eyes flick down to meet yours. “That’s better, thank you love.”

You smirk and move your head back down to meet his dick, taking his balls into your hand and his dick in your mouth. Your jaw widens to accommodate him as you move farther down, trying not to gag. When his tip touches the back of your throat he pulls you off and up to meet his lips, wanting to come somewhere else.

He kisses you passionately, spit dripping off chin and all, while moving his hand down your body. He flips you over and kisses his way down your neck and to your breasts. Taking one in his hand, he nips small hickies into your skin, and you look down, already seeing the bright colors of red and purple forming on your chest. 

You look down at him and his sheepish face, knowing that he’s not supposed to leave anything visible. “Hurry up love I’m waiting, just don’t do it next time,” he nods and continues to kiss down your body until he reaches your pussy. He brings his thumb to your clit, rubbing soft circles, and a flat stripe up your slit. His thumb stays on your clit while he kitten licks at your pussy, giving you a taste of your own medicine.

Your hands fly to his hair, urging him to stop teasing, but he doesn’t seem to care as he lightly blows on your pussy, the stream of cold air sending shocks through your body. Feeling one of your hands in his hair and the other digging into his shoulder, he decides to give you what you’ve been waiting for. His thumb moves off your clit, moving down to your entrance, while his tongue moves to flick your clit.

You feel him curl two fingers inside you, hitting your g spot, and you fight to keep your moan in. “None of that baby, I want to hear you loud and clear tonight, you understand?” You nod, not capable of responding with coherent words, as he adds a third finger to join the others.

As your breathing gets heavier, his tongue moves faster, bringing you to the edge. You’re so close to falling off the edge when his tongue leaves your clit, and a groan of frustration leaves your lips. He smirks back up at you before he takes your clit into his teeth, bringing you to the edge once again. All it takes is one more curl of his fingers and your orgasm has you screaming, feeling the pleasure run through your body.

Once you’ve come down from your high, you pull Harry back up to kiss him and pull him against your chest. He deepens the kiss, running his tongue along your lower lip, requesting access, which you happily grant. His tongue running along your teeth gives you the opportunity to wrap your legs around his waist, letting him know you’re ready.

He wraps his hand around his dick, positioning it between your bodies and slowly pushes in, while locking your lips with his to capture your moan. Your legs dig into his back, pulling him closer, desperate to feel all of him. He sets the pace, his thrusts fast and precise. You break the kiss, breathing heavily, and bury your face in the crook of his neck while wrapping your arms around his body, one tangled in his hair and one scratching at his back.

He slows down, his movements becoming sloppier, before pulling out and motioning for you to get on your hands and knees. He kisses your back and moves your hair over your shoulder before pushing back in, the angle allowing him to go deeper this time. You try to muffle your moan into your hair and feel Harry’s face pressed into your shoulder, giving you time to adjust.

You circle your hips to get him to move, he takes the hint, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. With his previous edging and your sensitivity from your orgasm, you know that you both won’t last very long. You move your hips to meet his thrusts as he gets sloppier, both of you so close. “Come for me baby, come with me,” you hear him say over the pressure building in your ears.

He reaches around your body to rub your clit, sending you over the edge again. Your orgasm triggered his own, his moans joining yours, both of you too high to care about noise. You collapse against the bed as he pulls out, leaning over to get some tissues to clean you up. You know that you need to get up and use the bathroom but moving your limbs at a time like this seems virtually impossible.

Nonetheless, a few minutes later, you get out of bed to pee and take off your makeup. when you come back, Harry holds his arm out for you, and you slid into his arms, relishing in his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves, yes this is going to be a multi chapter, no I do not know how long, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon but school is stressful right now.


End file.
